What If?
by Erin Granger
Summary: What if Jamie never lost her mom? What if she didn't die?...What if she was reunited with a long-lost friend? Heres what happeneds.


...A Tale Of Tales...  
Summary  
  
  
Many of us out there atleast once thought you met someone you thought you would be with forever. Then you started to grow up a little more and realized that the person you once knew changed so much that you don't even know them anymore. So you decide that you don't want to be with that person anymore so you go your separate ways. But can that love be renewed? In this story that's basically what happens. But with a little more detail than that. Please read...This is a story that is sure to grab the hearts of many and even make you shed a tear.  
  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
...A Tale Of Tales...  
Chapter 1  
...............................  
  
  
Little Jamie Sullivan sat in the den in her house with her best friend Chris. They put a movie on...but they didn't know what was in it. Just then a man and a woman came on the screen-kissing.  
  
Chris: What's dat??  
Jamie: I don't know but we could twy if you want?  
Chris: Okay  
  
.............................  
  
The memories of Chris ran over and over in now 15 year old Jamie's mind. Chris had moved away 10 years ago to New York. Chris and Jamie had been best friends-forever. Or that's what they had promised. Jamie was a prep. She'd gone prep when she was 7,2 years after Chris left. Yeah she missed Chris,but he left her to go to New York. She wrote him a few letters and emails,but he never emailed or responded...Up until today.  
  
Mom: Jamie you've got mail!!!  
Jamie: Aight,hold on.  
  
Jamie ran downstairs. Her mother gave her the letter. There was no return address on the envelope but she didn't care. She opened it anyway.....  
  
Dear Jamie,  
I am so sorry that I haven't been writing to you like I should. I miss you a lot. Its been 10 years since I've been back down to Florida. I got all of your emails,pictures,letters,anime drawings (which rock) and everything else you sent me. I got a part in a Broadway play and I want you to come up so bad. My dad and my Mom are finally back together and Katie has a broken ankle and Heather is doing great after the car accident. She and her friends got into a massive car accident. A few months ago...She was really bad....But she's all right now. Call me when you get this letter if you can....My number is: 555-5555....Talk to you soon(I hope)  
  
Your Best Friend,  
Chris  
  
  
Jamie couldn't believe it. Never once in her wildest dreams had she expected a letter from Chris. She'd almost given up hope but he did send her a letter. She was so happy. She ran up to her room and pinned the letter up on her bulletin board. Only the most important things in her life went up on *The Board*...Then she ran over to the huge wall in her room that was made into a giant blackboard and wrote:  
CHRIS' NUMBER: (555) 555-5555...Remember to call him!  
  
Jamie ran and got the phone and dialed (555) 555-5555.  
  
.......R I N G.......  
  
Line 1: Hello?  
Jamie: Hi is Chris there?  
Line 1: Sure hold on one moment please.  
::1 minute later::  
Chris:Jenny?  
Jamie: Chris?  
Chris: Wow,its great to see you...Um I mean hear from you. I'm uh coming down this weekend well tommorrow and I uh wanna see you.  
Jamie: Yeah sure.Well guess i'll see you tommorrow.  
Chris: Yeah I'll come by your house. C-ya.  
Jamie: Bye.  
  
.......H A N G U P.......  
  
  
Wow,it was true. Chris had changed alot. She was scared to tell him that she was sick with leukemia...Just then the phone wrang.  
  
Jamie: Hello?  
Line 2: Hi is this Jennifer?  
Jamie: Yes. May I ask who this is?  
Line 2: This is Dr.Klein. I have the results of your testings.  
Jamie: Yeah???!!!! Woah sorry little excited. ::laughs a little::  
Dr. Klein: Well I have a great surprise for you. Your leukemia free and you will only have to come for minimal treatments once a month..A lot less than what you were coming for. Congradulations.  
Jamie: YES!!!!!! FINALLY! I CAN BE CLOSER TO A NORMAL TEEN THAN I HAVE EVER BEEN!!  
Dr. Klein: Now Jenn. You still have to get treatment and survive for 5 years before we can legally say you are a survivor.  
Jamie: Okay.  
Dr. Klein: Alright now,you take care hun.. Have a good day. Bye  
Jamie: Thank you and bye.  
  
As Jamie hung up with her doctor she jumped up and down. She'd had leukemia since she was 5. Right after Chris left for New York. She never told him in a single letter,but she had the disease for 10 years. She ran downstairs to tell her parents the good news.  
  
When they found out they were overjoyed. A big party was to be held in her honor. She'd won the battle of her life-litterally!  
  
....................................................................  
To Be Continued   
Thanks for reading  
C yah soon! 1*4*3*!  
.................................................................... 


End file.
